


A Rick Story

by Vera



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M, Popslash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-16
Updated: 2004-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera/pseuds/Vera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, sweet, but with bite, like raspberries and ginger. There's no bad in Temptrick.</p><p>This is Pop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rick Story

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to marythefan who inspires the non-sync boyfriendage, and to the very helpful people on AIM most especially i_naiad and erilyn

When they arrived in Canada the Much crew kept them on the tarmac for a few minutes of recorded banter before they scrambled into the warm, warm bus and headed for the Skydome. Chris didn't mind. The cold made Rick's welcoming hug that much warmer.

Rick was cute and built and fun. He played like Chris did but wasn't an ass over competition, or fucked up because Chris was in a _male vocal group_. He got his digs in but didn't mind Chris taking the show and running with it.

He was perfect.

At the party that night Chris slung an arm about Rick's neck, pulling his head down to chest height and walking him away from the people he'd been talking to. Letting Rick up ended with his lips against Rick's ear. Chris stage whispered, "Hey Rick, wanna fuck?"

Chris stuck his tongue in Rick's ear and Rick jerked out from under his arm.

"You're not like the other boys, are you Chris?"

"If you're lucky I'll give you my phone number."

"Ooh, big talk. You wanna make me want your phone number?"

Needless to say, sex goes here.

"Well, hey," Chris said when they were back at his hotel room, as he was pushing up Rick's t-shirt, "aren't you fine."

He decided that Rick's hand should go here and his knees here and here and his tongue, yes, there, right there. His fingers slipped through Rick's hair, sticky and slick, and his hips pushed up. Jesus. Rick bent over him, broad-shouldered, tongue lewd on his dick.

Afterwards Chris lay on his bed like a starfish and though of what a lucky, lucky man he was

"Does this hotel provide toothbrushes?" Rick asked him, still full of youthful vim and vigour, heading for the bathroom.

"Don't worry about it, man, use mine." Chris bounced up and followed him in, just in time to catch his expression.

"That's a bit gross, don't you think?"

Chris picked up his toothbrush and waved it in Rick's face. "What? Both of you been in my mouth."

Rick caught his hand and held it still while he put toothpaste on the toothbrush.

"What are you doing? What?"

He pulled Chris's hand toward his mouth and started brushing his teeth. Chris smiled, moved closer and put his free hand flat on Rick's chest, feeling the muscles flex. "You're weird, Rick, but I like you."

"You like my hot ath."

"Didn't your mom ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full?"

Rick released Chris, turned to the sink, rinsed and spat. He wiped his mouth and turned back to Chris, taking Chris's hand and putting it back on his chest, twining their fingers.

"I bet you say that to all the boys," he said, leaning in for a mint-fresh kiss.

The next morning, when Chris tumbled Rick out of his bedroom, Joey and Justin were already deep into the vital tasks of breakfast and achieving full consciousness.

Joey greeted them with a "Hey" and a slapping of hands without dragging his head out of Variety.

Justin looked at Rick, looked at Chris, looked back at Rick. "Shoulda seen that coming."

"I'd call you out, Timberlake, but I'm all worn out this morning, yes sir."

"You sweet talker, you," Rick said, helping himself to toast and coffee. He smiled at Chris, sat down at the table next to Joey and started reading over his shoulder.

Justin snorted loudly. "It can't take much to wear you out an old geezer like you."

He took Chris' charge on his shoulder. They staggered around the room like bull moose, just missing an end table, until Justin stumbled into an armchair and they went down, Chris on top and crowing victory.

"Okay to turn the page?" Joey asked Rick.

"Uh hmph," he said, around a mouthful of toast.

By the time Rick got up to say goodbye, Justin and Chris had wrestled each other to a standstill wedged into an armchair, a two-man pretzel that seemed to have more legs than possible. Rick wrapped a hand around Chris's ankle.

"Would it be crazy to hope that this means you won't be assaulting me on camera anymore?"

"You couldn't tell that was flirting, dude? I'm hurt." Chris released his hold on Justin's wrist to place a hand over his heart. Justin took advantage and tried a half nelson, rarely a successful move the position he was in: deep in the armchair and half covered by Chris. Chris twisted, dug an elbow into Justin and had the upper hand again. Being wise to them, Rick let go and took a step back.

"Are you flirting with Justin now?"

"Hell, no. He's flirting with me."

"I am not, pervert." Justin heaved and tumbled Chris off but Chris's grip dragged them both to floor.

"I'll remember that next time someone tries to dump me ass first into the trash. It might save me some bruises."

"You know you love it." Chris was trying to wiggle out from under Justin while keeping his grip on Justin.

"I guess I do." He nudged Chris's shoulder with his toe. "I'll see you guys later then."

Chris stilled his struggles and smiled at Rick from the floor, all dark eyes and promises. "Later, monkey boy."

"Bye, Rick." Joey waved some toast in his direction.

"Oof," said Justin.

Later, when JC joined them, Joey pulled out his wallet and slid a fifty across the table. "You called it, dude. You're the master. My boy let me down bad."

"Age and cunning will always triumph over youth and beauty, Joe," JC said, tucking into breakfast.

Chris did a victory lap of the room and tried to get JC to split the fifty with him.


End file.
